


No Doubt

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: My Lucky Strike [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of My Lucky Strike</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I really did try my best. I am not the best at writing three-somes.

 

Two days had gone by. Two long miserable days! Kili and Fili hadn’t talked to you since they both had kissed you. Which made you think that they hadn’t meant to do it at all. You were upset about that because it made you feel like that you did something wrong. Yes, you pushed them away due to the fact that you weren’t sure of what in Mahal they were doing.

 

You groaned placing your hand on your head. How on earth were you going to face them now? You had pushed them away and now they probably weren’t going to talk to you ever again. That bothered you. You had never once in your life felt so bothered as you were now. You ran your hands through your hair roughly, no longer did it had the brightly colored dreads in it any more.

 

You had taken the day off to get your mind back into the game. You couldn’t focus on work due to the two of them kissing you. You wanted them to explain to you, but you knew that you would never get an answer from them. You forced yourself up off of your bed. You needed to get out of your sweat pants and sleep top. You went to your closet and got your clothes out for the day. You got a pair of tight faded blue jeans, a white-beater, and a black bra and boyshorts.

 

You slowly got dressed and let out a soft sigh as you slipped on your white-beater over your black bra. You slipped into your pants and shook your head as your mind went to the kisses that the two princes had given you. You let out a frustrated groan. This was going to drive you crazy this entire time. You still wanted to know what the hell those two were thinking kissing you and never telling you a damn thing.

 

You hear a knock at your door. You shook your head. You had already talked to your father and told him that you were taking the next few days off of work to wrap your mind around something and sadly you hadn’t gotten anywhere yet. Your father also knew that you weren’t going to be going out of the house after you figured out what the hell was going on with your two best friends that you had feelings for the both of them. There was another knock on the door. You groaned and went towards the door of your apartment. You looked out the peephole and saw Kili and Fili both standing there. Your breath hitched. What the hell were they doing there?

 

You opened the door and crossed your arms. “What in Mahal are you doing here?” You said sharply. They had made you upset and they were ignoring you after the kisses that they had given to you.

 

The two brothers looked at you with a look upon their faces that you couldn’t even understand. They both looked like they hadn’t slept in the last two days after they had kissed you and they looked like they were finally here to tell you why they did what they did.

 

“Are you going to explain why in Mahal you did what you did?” You demanded looking at the two of them. You weren’t going to allow them in unless they were going to tell you what the hell was going on in their minds.

 

“Can we speak about this inside?” Kili asked softly. His voice was softer than what it normally was which told you that this was important.

 

You shook your head not knowing what to say to the two brothers. They didn’t deserve to be in your apartment. But you knew that this conversation shouldn’t be around those in your apartment complex. You knew that it was better off being dealt with inside of your home. You moved out of the way to allow the princes to come inside of your apartment.

 

“We went by the shop.” Fili said softly. “You weren’t there. We called Dwalin and he said that you decided to take the next few days off.” He shifted uncomfortably as he came inside.

 

Kili followed him inside of the apartment. He had the same look that his brother had on his.

 

They were both nervous about being here with you and you couldn’t help, but wonder why Kili and Fili were acting this way. They never acted this way around you. Perhaps that it was a good reason that they thought that they might get caught for kissing the same woman on the same day and that was scandalous more so than ever. It was as if they hadn’t want to put you in that position like they had.

 

You closed the door and looked over at the two of them. “Alright spill it.” You told them. You wanted the answer and you wanted it now. Kili and Fili couldn’t keep beating around the bush.

 

Both brothers looked down at their feet. Their cheeks were turning red. This was something that you were not expecting from them. They had never really blushed around you unless you were close to them, but you hadn’t really known that it was you that had caused them to blush every time that you were near. You had always thought that there was another reason why they were blushing.

 

“Tell me now or I’ll make you leave.” You growled out. You were tired of the games. You didn’t want to be jerked around by the two princes.

 

Kili and Fili looked up at you. Both of them had shock written across their faces. They weren’t expecting you to growl like that, but then again you were the daughter of their teacher, Dwalin. So you had gotten that from your father. Kili nor Fili knew what to say to you. Not at that moment. They couldn’t tell you.

 

Kili moved forward and his brown eyes locked with your bright eyes. He could see the tears that were forming in them. He knew that he and Fili hadn’t meant for this to happen. He put his hand on your shoulder. He leaned in and kissed you softly on the lips.

 

You pushed your hands against his chest. You couldn’t allow this to happen again. You tried to move away from Kili, but someone was behind you which was Fili.

 

Kili’s lips moved softly against your in sync.

 

Fili’s hands moved up and down your sides causing you to moan out.

 

Your mind was beginning to float. What were they doing to you. This wasn’t fair to you. Your self-control was going to go out the window if you weren’t careful. You couldn’t allow yourself to fall for this. Your father would kill you. But right now you weren’t going to pass up kissing the princes.

 

Fili’s lips met with the side of your neck causing you to shiver.

 

Kili’s hands went up some cupping your clothed breasts.

 

You moaned out again. You weren’t use to this kind of treatment. You weren’t expecting both of the princes being this up front with you not ever.

 

Fili’s hands slipped underneath your shirt caressing your soft skin that was hidden by your white-beater. He moaned against your neck causing you to arch into Kili brushing your lower half against Kili’s causing a moan from him.

 

Your face flushed when you felt a bulge brush against your womanhood. Kili was being turned on by this. You couldn’t even believe it.

 

Fili moved closer and you felt his bulge in his pants as well.

 

Kili’s hands moved downwards and went up underneath your shirt and he cupped your breasts again through the thin black bra that you wore. His simple touch caused your nipples to begin hardening.

 

Mahal did they even know what they were doing to you? Mahal you hoped that they did. You moaned into Kili’s mouth as your lips moved in sync with his. You couldn’t believe that Kili was kissing you with this much passion.

 

Fili’s hands joined his brother’s caress. He lightly bit on your neck causing you to moan out again. His hand grasped onto one breast while the other gripped onto his brother’s hand that was grasping at your other breast.

 

Another beautiful moan came from your throat only being swallowed by Kili’s kisses.

 

Kili broke away from you and allowed his hands to slide down your belly and reaching the hem of your white tank top.

 

Fili pulled away from your neck allowing his brother to pull your white tank top off of your body.

 

Kili removed your tank top revealing your soft smooth tattooed skin. Something that he had been dreaming months about. He had always wondered how soft your skin was and now he was getting the chance to touch it. His hands went to your sides rubbing the soft skin. He had never thought that your skin would feel so wonderful and soft.

 

Fili’s hands went to the back of your bra and was able to get it undone. His hands moved gracefully down your arms taking your bra down your arms. He revealed your soft breasts.

 

Kili’s eyes greedily took in your naked torso. His eyes widened when he looked at your nipples. Yes, he had heard stories from you about nipple piercings and how bad they hurt, but he had never thought that you yourself would have them. You had both of your nipples pierced since you had become a tattoo artist. His eyes wandered even more and saw that above one of your breasts a tattoo for the line of Durin was etched into your skin. Yes, granted it was small, but it showed that you were true to his family. His lips crashed upon yours.

 

Fili’s hands went to your chest and grabbed at your breasts causing you to arch your back. The upper part of your back was against Fili’s chest and your lower half bumped against Kili’s hard bulge that was in his pants earning a moan from the dark haired brother.

 

One of your hands found its way into Kili’s dark hair while the other found its way to Fili’s growing bulge in his pants causing him to grind into your hand.

 

Fili’s hands went in between you and Kili reaching for the button of your pants popping it undone to bring down your pants around your ankles.

 

This was oh so not fair to you. You were almost completely naked and the two of them weren’t even naked as you were. Mahal if your father ever found out about this he would have both of the young Durin’s heads on a silver platter or he would spar them to their deaths. Your hands moved to the one that you had the easiest access to which was Kili and your hands gripped onto his shirt that he was wearing. You tugged on it lightly. You wanted him to be about as bare chested as you were.

 

Kili moved away from your already bruising lips to remove his shirt. He was following your commands at that moment. He came towards you again and pulled your now unbuttoned pants down your legs showing off some of the latest work that you had done on your skin. He had to admit that you were your father’s daughter that was for sure. His hands went to your boyshorts and he ran his fingers lightly over them causing you to shiver a little bit more.

  
Fili’s hands soon joined his brother’s. He hooked his fingers onto your boyshorts and began to pull them down your legs. He bumped his lower half against the soft flesh of your ass causing a moan to rip from your throat.

 

You turned your head and kissed Fili on the lips. You felt a pair of lips connect to the side of your neck nipping lightly at it. Your eyes fluttered shut in bliss. You didn’t dream that this would happen. You had feelings for both of the brothers and there was no way that your father and their uncle, Thorin were going to allow this.

 

Fili turned you so he was in front of you instead of being behind you and his brother was now behind you.

 

Kili groped your breasts being careful not to pull on your nipple rings that you had in. He pinched your nipples lightly causing you to moan only to be silenced by his brother’s lips.

 

Fili began to slowly kiss down your neck nipping at your pulse point in your neck before he continued down to your perky breasts. He took one of your pebbled nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around it.

 

You bit your lip as you threw your head back onto Kili’s shoulder. You were trying to muffle the sound of your moan, but you didn’t succeed in doing so.

 

Kili pinched your other nipple while his brother worked on the other with his tongue and lips.

 

Mahal you felt like you were going to shatter into a million pieces. You could only hope that with all this teasing that the princes were doing that they would continue. Take you into your room and have their way with you in the way that you wanted them to.

 

Fili began to work his way down leaving heated kisses on your skin. Down your flat belly with scorching kisses. He stops at your belly button and nips at your navel ring that was on the lower half of your belly button. His hands travelled further south parting your legs and massaging your inner thighs with his hands. His fingers brushed against your slick folds causing a gasp to rip from your beautiful lips. Your hips moved forward, but his one hand moved quickly so you would not be thrusting your lower half towards him to cause some kind of friction that you needed. His fingers brushed lightly against your folds again causing another gasp to come from your beautiful lips.

 

Kili’s hands went to work on your breasts as his brother pleased you in a way that you thought that you would never ever be pleased before.

 

Fili’s finger slipped in between your folds causing you to arch your back. Fili couldn’t help but feel like they were doing a good job in pleasing you. You were already wet just from the little foreplay that they were doing. His finger brushed against your bundle of nerves causing you to cling onto Kili’s arms.

 

You felt your legs go weak due to what Fili was doing to you. How were you going to be able to stand on your own two feet? You didn’t know. One of them most likely was going to have to carry you.

 

Fili inserted one finger into you and your legs gave out on you.

 

Kili held onto you so you didn’t collapse to the ground in writhing pleasure. He didn’t want you to be hitting your head off of the floor. That would not do them any good if you received a concussion from what they were doing to you.

 

Fili slowly moved his thick digit in and out of you. Hearing the breathy moans coming from you was causing him to moan out. He felt himself grow harder in his pants as you moaned. He wanted to mark you as his, but with Kili there that meant that the both of them would have to claim you as theirs. He added another causing another sweet moan rip from your throat. His lips attacked your thighs with heated kiss.

 

Kili’s lips latched onto the side of your neck and lightly bit it causing a moan to rip out from your throat. He began to pepper kisses down your neck nipping here and there causing more sweet moans to rip from your throat.

  
  


Your head rested against Kili’s shoulders as you tried to keep yourself from melting to their touches and kisses.

 

Fili added a second digit into you causing a scream of pleasure rip from your throat. He felt your juices flowing down his fingers and down his arm. The sweet sounds that you were making was making him lose himself further into his mind of wanting to make you his in every single way. He continued to work you slowly getting the same reaction as he had before. He was going to love how you fit around him when he took you that was for sure.

 

Kili’s hands groped your breasts again causing you to bite your lip holding back a whimper. Kili tweaked your nipples causing them to grow harder.

 

You whimpered. Oh Mahal this was becoming way too much for you. Your hips had a mind of their own as Fili’s fingers began to scissor and scrap softly against your inner walls causing pleasure to course underneath your skin.

 

Fili parted your legs a little more and brought his face closer to your sex. He moved your folds and his tongue licked your heated sex causing your back to arch even more. Oh Mahal did you taste divine. He would not be able to stop himself from lapping at your hot sex pleasuring you more than you ever thought he could. His tongue continued to work you as his fingers moved inside of you.

 

Kili kept his grip on you. He wasn’t about to allow you to fall to the floor into a puddle of goo. He felt your hands tangle into his black locks. He felt them tighten into fists and soft tugs as you felt the pleasure that Fili was giving you. He rolled his hips against your ass pressing his erection into your lower back.

 

You gasped. You could feel how hard Kili was. Your blood was beginning to boil. Your skin was soft and pilate in Kili’s hands as he groped your breasts. He probably could do anything to you and you would melt into puddy.

 

“Fee… We should take this to the bedroom.” Kili said moaning out as you nipped at his throat.

 

“You’re right little brother.” Fili moaned out as he lifted you up into his arms being careful not to hurt you.

 

You felt your back touching against your soft plush purple blankets. You moaned out at the soft feeling of it. You arched your back when you felt two pairs of lips on each one of your breasts tweaking the already sensitive buds being very careful not to pull out your nipple rings that you had in each one. You moaned out in pleasure. You were enjoying the special treatment that you were getting from the princes.

 

You felt one of the princes spread your legs and you looked down and saw that it was Fili spreading them.

 

Fili got in between your legs. “Are you sure that you want this?” He asked softly his voice was laced over with emotion. He wanted to claim you right then and there.

 

You nodded your head. “Please.” You moaned out.

 

Fili positioned himself at your entrance and carefully and slowly began to push himself in.

 

You arched your back at the intrusion.

 

Kili got behind you and held onto you. “It’s alright love.” He told you softly.

 

You moaned out as Fili bottomed out.

 

Fili moaned against your neck. “So tight.” He said softly against your neck. He never had truly thought that you would be this tight. He waited patiently for you to become adjusted to him.

 

You moved under him causing Fili to hiss.

 

He wasn’t expecting you to move underneath him.

 

Kili’s hands went to your breasts tweaking your nipples causing you to moan out.

 

Fili began to slowly thrust in and out of you trying to get the right rhythm.

 

You moaned out when he hit your sweet spot. “Mahal!” You shouted.

 

Fili felt your walls clamp around him. “You’re perfect. You fit perfectly around me.” He moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of you.  He could feel you almost coming to your peak. He kept himself from falling on you when he reached his climax. Your name came from his lips. God you felt so wonderful. He would love to have another go at you again, but he knew that it was Kili’s turn with you. Fili moved out of you and moved around so his brother could have his turn with you.

 

Kili placed himself in front of you. “Are you ready?” He whispered softly into your ear.

 

You moaned and nodded your head. You weren’t going to be able to trust your words that was for sure. You weren’t even sure if your words would come out right and telling him yes that it was fine for him to take you as well. Be damned of what your father and their uncle would say.

 

Kili slowly seethed himself inside of you. He moaned against your throat. His hot breath just made you hotter.

 

You moaned out in the pleasure of having the younger brother inside of you. God you knew that Mahal would not have anything to do with the three of you. He would damn all three of you for sleeping together.

 

Kili began to thrust in and out of you faster than his brother done. He was trying to get to his release fast.

 

You tried to stop yourself from screaming out every time that he had hit his mark. God he felt so good. They both did.

 

Kili nipped at your throat and felt his release come quickly. Your walls clenched around him milking him for release.  Kili rolled onto his side sliding out of you.

 

You were smack dab in between the two brothers.

 

Fili and Kili threw their arms over you cuddling up to you.

 

You felt your eyes beginning to droop. You were exhausted. Very exhausted. You fell sound asleep between the two of them.

 

The thoughts of your father, Dwalin and their uncle, Thorin didn’t seem to come across your minds. The three of you were just happy with that moment.

 

 


End file.
